


Dec 5: What Haunts You

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Siblings, Slice of Life, Sweet and Sour Memories, haunted, learning to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily and Nico have a friendly talk, and Lily reveals how she met Phoebe.





	Dec 5: What Haunts You

Lily juggled the grocery bags as she closed the apartment door. Flicking on the lights, she set the two bags on the counter and began pulling out fruit and vegetables. She had a handful of oranges and a bag of carrots out when Nico peered over the barrier at her.

"Shopping?"

Lily moved one of the bags so he couldn't see into it. "Just a few things for tomorrow. When did you wake up today?"

"An hour ago. Had another wierd dream about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you were all cozy and sleeping with the dragon that protects the Golden Fleece. Like a couple of cats curled up together. And then you woke up, and left, but didn't leave. It was like you left a ghost behind with the dragon."

Lily chuckled. "Sounds like a strange thing to see. Anything else?"

"Oh, something about Bianca. Don't quite remember that part." Nico reached over and took an orange. "Also saw you with a blonde woman."

Lily's smile slipped. "Blonde?"

Nico nodded, focused on peeling the orange. "Super pretty for a girl, golden blonde, a white dress, and oddly enough Ivy up and down her arm."

Lily paused with a bag of green grapes in her hands. A single sweet smile flashed perfect teeth in her mind's eye.

"Anyway, it's probably nothing. Not anyone but you wears Ivy like a glove. Hey, you okay?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, just reminded me of someone. An old friend."

"Someone from Greece?"

She put the grapes down. "Her name was Phoebe. She was a daughter of Dionysus."

"Daughter of the drunk?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. Nico shrugged and ate a slice.

"I'll have you know, Phoebe and I out drank half the guys in Camp on a regular basis. She may have had a taste for the good stuff, but I was drinking with the best."

"How'd you two meet?"

Lily continued putting away food. "My first quest. Was chasing down a nymph when she decided to hide in a wedding. I stride right in, wearing full armor, and nearly everyone is staring at me. Including the bride. The groom, however, attacks me. Turns out the guy was a monster in disguise, planning to run off with Phoebe as a prisoner after claiming her hand in marriage."

"You broke up her wedding?"

"Not on purpose. Stop laughing at me, Nico."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Sorry, Sis, but that is a hilarious picture you just painted."

"Oh, really. Well, I hear you met your boyfriend on a battlefield, so I don't see how that is so different."

"My boyfriend- what does Will have to do with anything?"

"Because apparently children of Hades have a thing for blondes. How are you feeling, by the way? You seemed a little woozy yesterday."

Nico shrugged. "Fine. Tired, but fine. So, you have a thing for blondes?"

"I have a thing for a specific blonde. Course, Phoebe also said I was blinder than a bat when it came to my own heart."

"Was that a joke?"

Lily smirked. "From her, a minor joke. Enough of my past. I go to help with the training drills in a few hours. Are you going to join the rest of us?"

He shook his head. "I'd like to go check on the Temple and see a few people. Dinner?"

"I'm going to try a recipe with trout and apples. Feel free to find food elsewhere if you want."


End file.
